Wr
Everyone followed behind Atticus as he walked towards the man. Once Atticus arrived in front of the white-haired man, Atticus pointed to those behind him and said everyone was driven there by a truck driver. In response to this, the man commented that it was common for "his men" to provide help to others where possible. This made Atticus ask what the man meant by "his men," which led the man to reveal himself as Gabriel Alchemilia, owner of Alchemilia Corporation. Gabriel continued, saying the building in the center of the parking lot was the Gladea location of the company, in addition to confirming that he owned it. Everyone else introduced themselves to Gabriel after he had asked for their names. Once everyone finished talking, Gabriel snapped at a passing woman and asked her to take the group of teenagers to the medical bay. They had all prepared to follow her together, but Gabriel asked Chris to come with him. The android was now separated from the group, with everyone but Chris following the woman. The woman did not say that much to everyone as she led them inside the Alchemilia Corporation building. Once they had arrived at the building's lobby, everyone looked around in awe at the area's massive size. After some walking, the woman in front of them led them to a set of escalators. As they ascended upwards, they noticed a man on the descending elevator next to them. The man, a Mr. Udin, greeted the woman in front of them with the name "Ms. Blackrite," allowing the group of teenagers to know her name. Blackrite took a left turn into a corridor after everyone got off the escalators. She then proceeded to take them to a set of elevators at the end of the corridor. After pushing a button to call an elevator, Blackrite finally turned around to address the group of teenagers. She had stated that they would take the elevators to the third floor, where they would go to the medical bay. In addition, Blackrite said that Gabriel might allow them to stay after their wounds were treated. The group of teenagers were eventually brought in to the medical bay after they had taken the elevator. After asking everyone to take a seat, Blackrite called out to a doctor and told them to grab blankets and clothes for the group. The woman also asked what injuries everyone had, a question which Token answered. Blackrite voiced annoyance at Savannah when she found she had no injuries, but the altercation was dispersed quickly. Simmons, the doctor Blackrite had called out to, eventually returned with gauzes and clothes. With a calmer demeanor than Blackrite, the doctor wrapped everyone's wounds. When Simmons asked Atticus if he had a job, he said yes, unsure if he had one. Once everyone seemed fine, Simmons led everyone out of the cafeteria and into one of the building's cafeterias. She distributed a lunch token to each of the four teenagers, usable for one meal. The doctor left the cafeteria after appreciative remarks from Melissa. When everyone finished eating and threw out their trays, Token and Savannah had a brief talk on the quality of the food. Once they finished, Melissa asked the group if they were able to leave the building since they were already fed and treated. Atticus reminded Melissa that before they could leave, they would have to get Chris back. After acknowledging Atticus' statement, Token suggested that the group should explore and look around the facility as they waited for word on Chris. Atticus immediately voiced his disapproval with Token's suggestion, commenting that it could be trespassing. Token brushed off Atticus' words and said it was impossible for them to trespass when they were already inside, a statement Atticus did not feel like arguing against. After Token made some justifications for his suggestion, Melissa and Savannah ended up siding with him. Atticus eventually agreed as well, hoping that they would come across Blackrite or Simmons so they would not get lost. After leaving the cafeteria, the group traveled into the facility's lower levels in search of a lower lounge. Atticus is shown as Token is admiring a computer room visible through a glass wall. Atticus displayed his caution again, telling Token to move away from the glass before anyone sees him. Like at the cafeteria, Token brushed off the concern as Atticus worrying too much. Once the two boys finished talking, Melissa said the lounge was further up ahead and that they should continue walking. The group continued walking forward and were nearing a set of doors. All seemed fine until everyone was suddenly startled. A tall man in a trench-coat quickly walked across a hallway intersection in front of them, appearing not to care or notice the set of teenagers. Due to the foreboding appearance of the man, Atticus and the others began to consider if they should head backward instead of continuing deeper into the facility. Token, however, quickly bolted after the figure. This was met by annoyance from Atticus and the others, who decided that it would be best to follow Token so he would not get hurt. When the others prepared to follow Token, they were met with surprise as they noticed he stopped in the middle of the hallway with the man nowhere to be seen. Everyone asked Token were the man went, but the he remarked to himself on how the man disappeared. After examining the hallway around him, Token then proceeded to eye and enter a lone door in the hallway. Atticus asked if this door was an exit, but the Token not respond. The others looked into the doorway after some moments when Token did not reply to their questions. When they looked inside, they saw Token emerging from a dark room with a laptop at his side. When asked by Atticus if he took the laptop, Token told Atticus to lower his voice and ignored the question. Token ended up going elsewhere by himself once more, requesting everyone to follow behind him. Similar to when Token tried to follow the trench-coated man from earlier, the group was displeased at Token's actions but they decided it was best to follow him. Savannah tried to convince Token to put the stolen laptop back as everyone went down a staircase. Token disregarded her concern, telling her she should leave if was going to continue complaining. In response to this comment, Melissa told Token they would not leave him since they did not want to get separated. Atticus prepared to make a remark on how abandoning Token could be necessary if he continued to get everyone in potential trouble, but Melissa disregarded this statement. A set of large doors were at the end of the staircase. At the sight, Atticus immediately suggested that they ignore the doors and head straight backward. Token, again, ignored Atticus' cautious proposal and shoved upon the set of doors. His interest on what the door led to, however, was changed to fear when he saw what was on the other side of the door. Everyone caught a glimpse of an ultraviolet-lit room populated with many Alchemilia scientists. These scientists seemed to be performing experiments on pained human subjects, from electrocution and placing metal pins into stretched skin. Near the entrance of the room was Mr. Udin, the man they had met earlier at the elevators. Udin had a brief talk with a woman next to him, and the room's ultraviolet lights were switched to standard ceiling lights. Udin quickly explained to the teenagers that the room was an Alchemilia bio-engineering laboratory. As the group had no form of security clearance, Udin asked a man named Mr. Sanchez to arrest them. The uniformed Sanchez quickly emerged from behind Udin and began to approach the group. Uniquely, Sanchez referred to Token by the name "Rooke." Sensing the danger of the situation at hand, Token bolted out of the room and everyone followed after him. Token led the group past the staircase they had come from, opting to use the corridor next to it. After many minutes of running, the group was successfully able to leave the facility through one of the exits and they returned to the parking lot. Interestingly, the chase had seemed to have died down when the group was running from Sanchez. No Alchemilia operatives other than Sanchez had attempted to come after them, so they were able to leave the facility without incident. Melissa panted and asked if everyone was in the clear now that they left the building. Though Token said he was unsure, he said leaving the facility as soon as possible was their number one priority. Atticus asked Token how he planned to do this, and Token responded by referencing the amount of cars amount of them. Savannah lashed out and insulted Token when he made this comment, leading Token to respond with confusion. Token quickly found a running Alchemilia van that had no driver. Seeing the opportunity, Token called it a "ticket to freedom" and asked everyone to get in. Atticus spoke up and said it was best not to steal the van and avoid any more trouble than they had to, Savannah agreeing with him. Token, however, reminded Atticus that they were all now in danger. Token referenced the bio-engineering laboratory they had seen earlier, telling them that they would not want to end up there. Everyone had no choice but to side with Token, as they were looking out for the safety. Token asked Melissa to drive, and she accepted the role. Melissa managed to drive the car out of the parking lot and onto the road. Now with everyone seemingly safe, Atticus decided to speak up and question Token on how he knew so much about Alchemilia Corporation. Token took this time to finally reveal his name was not "Token Jin," but rather Marshall Rooke. Token, revealed to be Marshall, said that the name "Token" was only an alias. Atticus questioned why Marshall had to use an alias and if he was a criminal, to which Token replied that he did not consider himself as one. Atticus then heard a rumble from behind him, leading him to pause his conversation with Marshall and look in the car's back window. From the back window, Atticus discovered the source of the sound was from a motorcycle — driven by the trench-coated man from before, with Sanchez in the sidecar. Atticus quickly communicated this discovery, leading Marshall to tell Melissa to speed up. The men on the motorcycle noted the car's acceleration, speeding up their vehicle as well. Sanchez then managed to shoot at the car's back window, sending glass shards near Atticus and Savannah. Melissa immediately panicked and took her hands off the wheel. Marshall jumped forward and grabbed the wheel, steering the vehicle on the right path and reminding Melissa to keep driving. Melissa eventually had control of the wheel returned to her. The quarrel in the front, unfortunately for the group of teenagers, allowed the trench-coated man to catch up with the car. Sanchez used the opportunity to fire a shot on the right side of the vehicle, not only sending glass shards towards Melissa and Marshall but also grazing Marshall with a bullet. Melissa immediately sped up the car even further than before in an attempt to escape in response. Atticus listened as Savannah screamed for Melissa to stop. Savannah suggested they slow down the car, but Melissa was too focused on escape to consider such an action. Eventually, Melissa would be met by a dead-end that separated the road into two opposite paths. Melissa quickly made the decision to make a right as the dead-end approached, trying her best to not crash into the forest floor. Melissa was able to begin her right turn, but a truck that she did not notice rammed into the car and sent it flying towards the forest.